1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatuses and processes of forming images for forming electrophotographic images.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrophotographic photoreceptors included in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “photoreceptors”) are responsible for formation of images having stable quality. Photoreceptors having fine scratches or irregularities generated due to wear of their surfaces degrade image quality.
Accordingly, non-transferred toners remaining on the surface of the photoreceptor in such an electrophotographic imaging apparatus during an image forming process have been mechanically removed with a cleaning member. In addition, a lubricant has been applied onto the surface of the photoreceptor to form a coating of the lubricant on the surface of the photoreceptor. The coating of the lubricant reduces the frictional resistance between the photoreceptor and the cleaning member to prevent generation of fine scratches or irregularities caused by wear of the photoreceptor.
Furthermore, for example, a photoreceptor having a large surface roughness Rz to increase the amount of the lubricant to be applied onto the photoreceptor or to increase the lubricant present on the surface of the lubricant is proposed for a further enhancement in cleaning characteristics of the photoreceptor (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75621).
Although such an imaging apparatus including a photoreceptor having a large surface roughness Rz disclosed in Patent Literature 1 increases the amount of the lubricant to be applied onto the photoreceptor, an excess lubricant accumulated on the surface of the photoreceptor readily causes fogging or blurring in images. Control of the amount of the lubricant has technical difficulties in formation of a coating of the lubricant on the surface of the photoreceptor.